legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P8/Transcript
(Omega is seen later on outside by a lake armed with a bladed hand as he glares at the water. He then detects movement as his blade shoots out like a grappling hook, impaling a fish before he pulls it up and devours it. He then prepares himself for another catch) Omega: Come on...I know you're in there. (Omega then detects movement) Omega: Gotcha! Mina: Omega! (Omega jumps in surprise, causing him to fall into the water) Mina: *Gasp* Are you okay?? Omega: Yeah.. I'm okay. *Gets out of the water* I was just getting some fish to eat. Seeing how I wasn't allowed to eat the cake... Mina: Its for everyone, Omega. You'll get a piece. Also, there was some ham in there. I know how much you like ham. Omega: There was!? Oh man how did I miss that!? Mina: I'll give you a more closer look at where all the food is later. But right now I need you to come with me. Omega: Hm? Why? Mina: Alex and Erin said they have something that they need you for. Omega: Oh okay. Let's go then. (The two start to head back to the warehouse and enter, finding it empty) Omega: Huh? Mina: What? Omega: What do you mean what? There's no one in here! (Omega looks around with his thermal pulse, finding nothing) Mina: Maybe they're out back. (The two head behind the warehouse and still find no one around) Omega: Weird, maybe they all- Alex: Omega! (Omega and Mina look up to see the others on top of the roof) Omega: Guys??? What's going on??? Alex: Its time for your test! Omega: Test??? Mina: What test? Alex: You recently reached your final stage. And now its time we test just how powerful your final form is. Mina: Wait... Guys what are you doing? Erin: Sorry Mina, but for this, Omega you are gonna fight all of us! Omega and Mina: WHAT?!?! Omega: All of you!?! Are you kidding me!? I don't stand a chance! Jack: This coming from the kid who killed his father, who was able to beat us all before. Leo: Well only reason he was able to beat you guys was cause you didn't have me. Jack:... *Face palm* Izuku: Jack does make a fair point OMega. You're stronger then your father. But we need to see just how strong. Mina: Guys do we REALLY need to do this?? Miles: We're not trying to hurt him Mina. But we do need to see how strong Omega's become. (Miles puts on his mask and looks over to Alex) Miles: We ready? Alex: Always. Just remember Omega, no holding back. Give us everything you got! (Omega stares before he looks on determined) Omega: I'll try. I won't let you down! Mina: Hey wait a minute! Guy you didn't tell me you'd- Omega: Mina its okay. Mina:... Are you sure? Omega: Yeah I'm sure. I'll be okay. Mina:... Okay. Good luck. (Mina goes over to the side to watch the fight. Omega rushes a good distance from the heroes before he faces them. The heroes all get into battle positions as they glare at each other) Bakugo: Oh I've been looking forward to this. Momo: I'd hate to hurt Omega, but this test is needed. Fumikage: Its time to start then. Alex: Right... ATTACK!! (All the heroes jump off the roof. Omega is for a moment stunned, forgetting how many heroes he was facing. This moment of shocked all Bakugo to come and land an explosion in his face) Bakugo: LOOKS LIKE I GOT THE FIRST HIT! (Omega reaches out and grabs Bakugo by the neck) Omega: Nope. (Omega forces a bond with Bakugo before he bursts out of his body and into the air where he lands with an explosion he stole from Bakugo) Omega: *Thinking* I've already inherited an ability. I won't be able to hold another but I'll get a chance to attack once with whatever I take! (Omega notices Uraraka running for him from the side) Uraraka: Hope you're ready to fly Omega!! (Uraraka jumps to try and touch Omega but Omega quickly dodges causing her to miss) Uraraka: Shoot! (Omega rushes back at her) Omega: Sorry! (Omega punches Uraraka knocking her down. He takes notice of Fumikage coming toward him) Fumikage: Come Shadow! *Summons shadow* Shadow: Time to cause you pain little zombie! (Shadow attacks as Omega puts up his arms to defend against Shadow's attack. He then takes notice of Tenya rushing toward them) Tenya: Keep him distracted Fumikage! I got him now! Omega: Oh no you don't! *Summons tendrils out his back* Tenya: !! Just like his father! (The tendrils try to smack Tenya but Tenya dodges and rushes away. Omega uses the tendrils to start attacking Fumikage's shadow) Shadow: Ah come on give a guy a break already! (One of the tendrils pull Omega towards Shadow, causing him to rip through him before he vanishes back into Fumikage) Fumikage: Ah dammit! (Omega grabs Fumikage and throws him over into the ground) Omega: You guys are good! But not good enough I suppose! (Omega is then hit by Tenya who rushes past) Tenya: That's what you think! (Omega suddenly turns to goo, stunning Tenya) Tenya: No...That means! (Omega appears behind Tenya who stands shocked) Omega: Surprise! (Omega punches Tenya into a wall, knocking him out of the fight) Omega: Huh, this is actually pretty fun! (Omega suddenly feels two sharp sensations pierce his back, revealed to be Jiro's earphone jacks) Omega: What is this? Jiro: Gamma had the same opening in his armor just like you! Omega: This hurts but its not gonna finish me. (Omega turns to fight before he's suddenly fills with pain from a loud noise coming from the jacks in his back. He screams out in pain as his body distorts) Omega: Okay, maybe I was wrong! (Omega suddenly pulls back from the attack, causing the jacks to be removed from the force before he slams Jiro into the ground) Omega: I must share Gamma's sound vulnerability. That can't be good for me. Shoto: That's good for us to know. (Shoto releases a blast of fire at Omega force him to quickly guard against the attack. When it stops he's about to attack again when suddenly his feet are frozen) Omega: Huh?? (Omega sees Erin as the one who caused it) Omega: Aww, that's not fair! Erin: Sorry Omega! (Leo with Kat is seen rushing over to him) Leo: Strike him down fast and hard Kat! (Kat starts throwing a barriage of punches at Omega) Omega: Goddammit! Looks like I'll have to go with plan B! (Omega suddenly liquefies and slides away) Leo: Pull back! (Kat returns to Leo) Shoto: Leo, behind you! (Omega leaps at Leo, attaching to his back as he tries to remove him) Leo: Get him off! Omega: You look like you need a nap kid! (Omega stabs a tendril into Leo's neck, tapping his spine before he falls unconscious as Omega removes himself and slides over to Erin and Shoto) Omega: Time to split! (Omega's puddle splits in two as they both attach to both Shoto and Erin) Erin: What the??? Omega: You've forced my hand Erin! Sorry! (Omega and his clone both do the same tendril move to Shoto and Erin, knocking them out before he rejoins and reforms) Omega: Alright then, who's-! (Omega is met with a punch to the face by Izuku) Izuku: Now its my turn!! (Omega is pushed back by Izuku's punch. Omega launches several tendrils to attack with Izuku dodges. Omega's about to dodge when his feet and face get webbed) Omega: AHH HEY! Miles: HIM HARD DUDE! Izuku: DETRIOT! SMASH!!! (Izuku hit Omega with a Detriot Smash that damages him and knocks him on his back) Mina: *Gasp* OMEGA!! Alex: You done Omega? (Omega starts to get back up. He stops and freezes up as his eyes dilate as he starts to growl) Izuku: Uhhh... Alex: Omega? (The others surround Omega) Bakugo: What's up with the bug? (Omega begins to breath heavily as he looks up at Izuku. The skin covering his mouth tears open, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth) Kiro: That's not good! Omega: DIE! (Omega suddenly pounces Izuku before he begins to claw at him violently as he desperately tries to block his attacks. Blood sprays onto the ground as his arm is cut open) Miles: OMEGA! Alex: Omega stop! (Omega looks up at Alex before he pounces over and grabs his leg, throwing him through a stone pillar as Miles tries to web him up. Miles is then pushed away by a tendril before Shoto awakens and uses his fire to stun Omega) Shoto: Omega, calm down. (Omega dodges the fire before he uses the absorbed heat to create a large smokescreen that surrounds the heroes who look around for whatever is about to happen) Uraraka: What's going on with him?! Erin: I don't know! Bakugo: He's gone insane!! We- *Gets pulled into the smoke* Ian: Bakugo!? Bakugo where- *Falls down, gets dragged* AHH!! Jack: IAN! Erin: I can't see anything! What's going on!? (Outside the smoke Mina's seen worried) Mina: WHat's going on?? (The heroes inside the smoke are seen being picked off one by one. Momo and Kiro are suddenly ensnared by tendrils and pulled into the smoke before Omega runs out and punches Shoto down before disappearing into the smoke) Erin: Omega, you need to chill out! Uraraka: Please Omega, you're going- AHHHH! (Uraraka is pulled into the smoke, only leaving a handful of the heroes behind) Jiro: We need to calm him down some how! Mina: What's going on?! Erin: Omega's lost it for some reason! Leo: I knew the monster would try to kill us! Mina: What!? No way that can't be right! Leo: *Gets infront of Erin* Stay behind me Erin! I'll protect you! Erin: *Pushes Leo aside* This is not the time to act like some knight in shining armor Leo! We gotta- *Gets ensnared by tendrils* Oh crap. *Gets pulled into the smoke* Leo: ERIN! I'm coming!! *Jumps into the smoke* Mina: Erin!? Leo!? Omega: I finally get it... Jiro: Huh? Mina: What did he...? Omega: I understand now what my people want, what they need... Mina: Omega, you're not yourself! You need to calm down! Denki: Uh, guys? (Omega is seen running toward the three) Omega: The world needs a person in charge who is willing to put the animals down! (Omega roars before rushing through the group who dodge his attack) Denki: How are we supposed to get him now? Jiro: I need to reach his back plating! Mina: Why? Jiro: He has the same weak point as Gamma! If I plug into it, I can fill him with enough sound to disorientate him! Omega: YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE!! (Suddenly Omega is infront of Jiro. He grabs her by the face and slams her into the ground. He then chucks her into Denki) Mina: GUYS!! *Gasp looks at Omega* (Omega stares at Mina with a look of a hungry lion. Mina turns to try and run but Omega launches several tendrils that ensnare her and pull her back to him) Mina: Omega! Wait please! Its me Mina! You gotta stop! (Omega just looks at her as he seems to drool acid. Mina's words do not seem to reach) Mina: Omega...? (Omega's mouth opens up) Mina: OMEGA NOOO!! (Omega bites down on Mina's shoulder. The scene freezes as it shows Mina's turning into a look of shocked and horror at what is being done. Time resumes as after a second of making contact with her shoulder Mina lets out a loud scream.) Omega: Mmmm, that hit the spot! (Omega prepares to finish Mina off before he suddenly drops her as he screams in pain, his body distorting as he yells out. Jiro is then seen attacking his weak point with her jacks) Jiro: Gotcha! (Omega stumbles away from Mina before dropping to his hands and knees as Jiro removes her jacks. Omega then gasps for air as he looks around shocked and confused) Omega: Huh...? What...? What just ha- *Gasp* (Omega then takes notice of Mina holding her shoulder that's bleeding as she sobbing slightly) Omega: Mina?! (The other heroes soon arrive as the smoke clears, visibly injured from Omega's rampage. He also sees Izuku on the ground bleeding heavily from his arm) Omega: Hold on! I'm- (Omega is stopped by Alex who is seen angered) Alex: You will do no such thing you monster! (Omega steps back shocked by what Alex said) Omega: W-What?? What did I- (Omega is interrupted as Alex forces him to the ground with his psychic powers) Alex: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! (Alex forces more pressure that hurts Omega) Omega: Alex!? What are you doing!? Alex: YOU TRIED TO KILL US!! Omega: What?! Alex: You did that to Izuku, you hurt all my friends, and you BIT MINA!! (Omega gasps as he sees Mina still holding her bleeding shoulder as she tries to stand back up) Omega: I.... I... bit her...? Erin: Alex, calm down. Alex: HE JUST TRIED TO KILL US ERIN! Erin: He probably didn't do it on purpose Alex! You know he's still developing some what! Alex: That doesn't excuse what he just did! Izuku: I think...we pushed him...too far. Omega: I... I'm sorry- Alex: *Creates more pressure* YOU DON'T GET TO APOLOGIZE!! Momo: Alex.. Alex: If I knew you'd do this, I would have kill you when we first met you! Omega: *Starts to cry* Alex... Plea- Alex: SHUT UP!! NOW YOU ARE- Mina: Alex. (The group is silent as everyone looks at Mina, now standing up, still holding her bleeding shoulder, looks at Alex with a determined look) Mina: Let him go. Alex: Let him go??? MINA HE JUST- Mina: *Glares* Let. Him. Go. *Takes her hand off her shoulder and creates acid* Or I'll make you. (Alex glares before he lets go of Omega who stands and runs behind Mina in fear) Alex: Keep a damn leash on that thing... (Alex leaves as everyone stands shocked) Ian: What was that all about? Shoto: Something's really bothering your brother Erin. Erin: I don't know what it could be. He seemed fine up till now. Omega: Am...Am I in trouble...? Mina: *Turns to Omega* No. You're not. I won't let Alex hurt you. Omega: *Tearfully* Mina...I.... I..... Mina: Its okay. Omega: No its not!! I BIT YOU!! WHY DID I- (Mina hugs Omega silencing him) Mina: Its okay. (Omega then breaks down into tears as he hugs Mina back) Miles: Even he if he hurt her, seems Mina will never leave Omega's side. Jack: That girl is either really brave or really stupid. Uraraka: I do agree though that whatever happened with Omega wasn't his fault. We just pushed him. Izuku: Yeah. There's still a lot we don't understand about targhul's and things Omega doesn't understand about himself. We just need time to figure it out. Erin: Well still. We can't let that happen again. And we can't have Alex stay mad at him. This is almost like when he wanted to kill Martin. I'm gonna go talk to him. Leo: I'll go with you. Erin: No. I need to talk to him. I'm the only person other then Peter he's willing to listen. Just everyone else take care of your wounds. And someone should make sure Mina's shoulder is looked at. Kiro: Don't worry, I'll take care of that. (Kiro takes Mina into the warehouse toward his room) Kiro: Omega, you coming? Omega: Ummm...Sure. (The three enter the warehouse along with the others who split up. Kiro then begins inspecting Mina's injury) Kiro: Huh, interesting. Almost no blood loss at all. Mina: Is that good? Kiro: As far as I can see, yes. Now hold on. (Kiro goes to inspect further before he notices movement inside of her wound) Kiro: What...? (Soon, four small worms crawl from Mina's wound and land on the floor crawling over to Omega) Mina: What are those?! (Omega kneels down and looks at the worms before he reaches his hand down to them, causing them to crawl into the palm of his hand) Omega: I...I...I just... Kiro: Just what? Omega:.....I just created offspring! Mina: WHAT?! Kiro: B-But how??? Omega: It's just like how my dad was made! My bite must've caused the bacteria to bond with her blood! Mina: Oh my god... Omega: Alex is not gonna like this... (Meanwhile... in an unknown location Sigma is seen waiting) Sigma: I know you're all there...Come out now. (Four other Gen. 4s come out of the dark and meet with Sigma) ???: Did you find him? Sigma: No, he has already been killed. ???: By who brother? Sigma: The weakling Omega. ???: He lives? Sigma: Not for long he doesn't. He has forsaken his people by supporting the humans. ???: He supports the beings who seek our death!? Sigma: Says they saved his life and gave him... *Disgusted noise* Love... (The G4 Targhuls all make disgusted noise) ???: He does not deserve to be our king. ???: He will leave us ALL to our deaths. Sigma: He wishes to meet with you all so that we may... Talk. ???: Does he now...? Sigma: And I think we should go. For it will give us the perfect chance. ???: We should expect him to bring his human friends correct? Sigma: Always Tango, always. ???: Tango makes a valid point. Sigma: How so Delta? Delta: Those humans will have their guard down if they go. They'll stand no chance against The Circle. Sigma: Hm. A valid point indeed Delta. ???: So we are doing this then? Sigma: Yes Juliet. We will agree to meet with the "king" and hear what he has to say. ???: And once they are inside, they will be food. Sigma: Well said Romeo. Juliet: Then we shall head out and end this threat once and for all! Sigma: You're all on the same page! Let's do it for our people! (The five roar as they prepare to head after Omega) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts